The Genie's Lamp Job
by Queen Peacock
Summary: It's never the genie's lamp except this time it is. and the genie is going to cause choas for both the leverage team and librarians. Jacob Stone discovers that his long lost brother is alive, and Jenkins must now deal with not just his team but the leverage team as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Genie's Lamp Job

It was a busy day at the Annex. The Librarians were researching the latest clipping. Something was fishy about a travel company in Portland Oregon.

"This travel company literally takes the child's travel wish and the families get to travel all expenses paid. Nothing seems very dangerous about this. Just seems nice. "Eve explained as she observed the clipping.

"What's the problem with sending sick kids on Safaris?" Ezekiel questioned.

"The problem is when the family can't get back to home. They are stuck in the country. For weeks." Cassandra answered.

"What's the name of the travel company?" Jenkins asked.

"Jinn travel. Owned by G. Jamar, It's logo it looks like the magic Lamp. What does a Magic Lamp have anything to do with travel?" Eve answered.

"Oh No!" Jenkins exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The genie's lamp?" Jenkins responded

"I thought you said it was never the Genie's lamp" Eve interrupted.

"In every other time it's never the Genie's lamp, but in this instant it is. Well it is very dangerous. G hasn't had a master for years. All of those uncounted wishes makes him give the most specific wish. Down to the right lettering. Imagine wishing for a sandwich, someone can actually become a sandwich. It causes chaos. He doesn't mean to cause trouble but he needs to have a master. There must be someone else pulling the strings. "Jenkins grumbled.

"It says here that there is a Robert Bear, the CFO of the company. He moved up very quickly and now has a giant bank account. Recently Bear also obtained a very old oil lamp" Cassandra responded.

"Why does a small travel company need a CFO?" Jake questioned.

"He's the one holding G's leash." Eve replied.

"When G finds out he is hurting kids. We will have more problems than specific wishes. G is very powerful. Powerful enough to rearrange the continent and put Alaska anywhere he wants." Jenkins observed.

"How do we solve this. "Jake asked.

"Oi, one of the customers is meeting with some bloke at the Bridgeport Brew pub, I'll just go and listen in and see if I can talk to them." Ezekiel piped up.

"How do you know that?" Cassandra asked.

"I hacked the website's comment section. There are a lot of people upset because apparently this company sends people on an expensive trip for their kids all expensive paid. But then all the trips go sideways. The people get detained or even arrested. They call this company, who then brings them back but then again they have to pay more than the trip cost. All bailing out fees, passports fee, everything adds up to much more than what the trip would been originally worth. The family has to pay for it. One customer gets contacted by this other company via chat section and tells them to meet them at the Bridgeport brew pub. I'll go over and see if I can ascertain if we can get some information."

"Why are you going?" Jake asks.

"Hello master thief!" Ezekiel shouts as he sauntered out to the back door.

Bridgeport Brew Pub, Later that day.

Parker walked into the pub, where Eliot Spencer was interviewing the new client. Since Nate and Sophie left, they had decided that Eliot would handle the onset interview with clients. She would listen in and she always trusted his judgment. She observed all their regulars, except for one young man with dark hair in the back corner. Something was off about this young man. But she couldn't put her finger on it right away. She sat down and listened to the client talk about how she and her family booked a trip to china to see pandas for their 10 year old daughter. The daughter who was sick only had a week of approved doctor time off. They then got accused of smuggling a panda home with them. They got detained in China for 3 weeks, then had to pay Jinn Travel Company more money for the return home and then they had to pay an insurance fee for restarting her child's treatments. Her family was tapped out. Eliot accepted. He promised they would bring Jinn Company to justice.

"Hey Babe you seem distracted." Alec Hardison's voice rang in her ear.

"Hardison you see that guy in the back. Something is off about him?" Parker asked.

"Babe not everyone is out get us." Hardison responded

"I mean it, he seems too relaxed. Please just run a facial" Parker insisted.

"Alright, Alright, Nag nag nag. Okay it's coming up. Woah nice call Babe. Apparently he is a master thief. Ezekiel Jones mean anything to you?" Hardison asked

"Yeah, he is the one who Archie recruited him to replace me. He broke my wrist once for fleeing from a lift." Parker responded.

"He broke your wrist? Babe you need help?" Hardison's voice echoed in her ear as she got up from the table. Eliot had returned to the kitchen.

"I've got it Hardison. Besides he's a shrimp." Parker whispered back. She slipped out her ear bud.

"Hey I know you from somewhere don't I" Parker asked as she sat down across from Ezekiel

"No I'm sure you got that wrong." Ezekiel responded smoothly.

"No you are Ezekiel Jones. You worked with Archie. Right" Parker laid all the cards on the table

"And you would be Parker. How's your wrist?" Ezekiel smiled as he took a swig of his beer.

Behind the younger thief's head, she saw her team mates appear out of nowhere. They sat at the table behind the Ezekiel's.

"That your hitter and hacker behind me mate?" Ezekiel questioned.

"One question for you. Why are you here?" Parker's eyes connected with Hardison's and Eliot's she shook her head no. She could handle this.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. To help people. And I might actually save the world." Ezekiel responded.

"Save the world from what man?" Hardison who was sitting right behind Ezekiel. Eliot across the table from Hardison.

"Magic. Who are you?" Ezekiel who didn't miss a beat asked as he turned in his seat be face to face with Hardison.

"Her boyfriend. Mate" Hardison snapped.

"And you must be a Stone huh?" Ezekiel asked of Eliot. Eliot froze. Then lunged at Ezekiel. Eliot grabbed the younger thief by the neck and slammed him against wall.

"What do you know about Stone? Huh Tell me. What about Stone" Eliot growled.

"Easy Mate. Nothing happened to him. I work with him. Even saved his life a couple of times. Be careful." Ezekiel said.

"Who are you?" Eliot asked.

"Hey, not that it's important but I'm Ezekiel Jones." Ezekiel responded. "Parker call of your dog."

"Eliot let him go" Parker requested.

Eliot reluctantly let him down. Hardison stayed close.

"What did you mean when you said magic?" Parker asked after watching the exchange.

"Dude whose Stone?" Hardison quietly asked Eliot.

"Never mind" Eliot said.

"Hey if I'm in trouble I get one phone call right?" Ezekiel asked.

"Dude we aren't the cops. But sure you can have a phone call?" Hardison grabbed his cell phone and handed it to Ezekiel.

"Actually do you have a land line because you know cells aren't very secure?" Ezekiel pressed.

"Oh course we have a land line. Right this way." Hardison grabbed the young thief by the collar of his shirt.

"You know you could be nicer to me since I'm going to save your life?" Ezekiel said

"Yeah, just be glad Eliot over there didn't break your pretty face." Hardison shoved Ezekiel toward the antique landline phone.

Ezekiel dialed up the annex and stayed on the phone until Jenkins came on the line.

Parker breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Eliot. He looked like he saw a ghost. She had only seen that look once before. When he got that phone call that told them there would be a bio hazard terrorist attack. That was a horrible day. Elliot had gotten shot twice and she almost caught the Spanish flu. But now as she looked at her friend she felt that fear again. He had seen a ghost. Something or Someone that Ezekiel Jones had said caused her friend who was more like a brother go ghostly white. Ezekiel Jones was dangerous to have around and not because he was a flight case.


	2. Chapter 2 Sign of Good Faith

A Sign of Good Faith.

Ezekiel Jones dialed up the annex. Parker watched the thief suspiciously as he chatted on the phone. Hardison watched his girlfriend, a facial expression he had never seen before with the blond. He caught Eliot's gaze, Eliot had noticed it too.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Hardison asked as he directed her a few feet away from the thief but close enough if he made a break for it.

"Hardison we can't let him leave" Parker shrieked in a harsh whisper. Her blue eyes connected with his. Hardison saw anger and fear in the blonde's eyes. As they flitted back to the Australian thief.

"Okay, okay just calm down Parker, what do you want us to do. We can't arrest him" Eliot interrupted. "I don't really want to set this kid lose as well but we are not cops?"

"Didn't he say something about saving the world. Don't you think we should hear him out?" Hardison reasoned.

"I can't take lead on this one. I don't trust him!" Parker responded.

"Okay baby girl, Eliot you take lead?" Hardison answered.

"Oi are you guys done with your pow wow, I would really like to talk about saving the world and that starts with your client." Ezekiel interrupted the trio.

Hardison and Eliot stood in front of Parker and sized him up.

"Okay bubba, first we have proposition for you. We will help you but first you need to do something for us. As a sign of good faith." Eliot growled at the younger thief.

"Mate I'm Ezekiel Jones. Master thief. I can handle anything you give me." Ezekiel said confidently.

An hour later, Ezekiel Jones was standing outside the Portland Museum where an expensive diamond that he was supposed to be stealing. He wondered to himself how did he get himself into these situations, his life was boring before he became a librarian. But now casing the museum he realized that this museum would be a little more difficult than the usual heists he pulled. A Thompson Security system, his retinal scan would get him up in the door but the getting the actual diamond would be another story. Security would be a pain so would the escape route. But first thing first, find the bloody diamond.

"Okay Jones whenever you're ready" Alec Hardison's voice rang in his ear.

Add that guy's voice in his ear to his list of annoyances. They were monitoring his progress, they assured him that it would be make sure he was "safe." But it was truthfully to make sure he held up his end of the deal.

Ezekiel walked up to the retinal scanner and stood for a minute. His breath hitched for a moment. What if they had got rid of his software. It would alert security and forget the diamond he would be living out his life in a super max prison. Then the sweet sound of the retinal scan allowing him access. Ezekiel breathed a breath and then open the door.

"Dude how did you get pass the retinal scan?" Hardison's voice echoed through his brain.

"I inserted my software with my retinal scan. So I have access to over 600 museums in the world. "Ezekiel responded.

"Man why didn't I ever think of that?" Hardison questioned.

"What are you doing about security?" Eliot Spencer's voice growled in his ear.

"Just watch me work mate!" Ezekiel responded.

Somewhere outside the museum parked a black van and inside were Parker, Eliot Spencer and Alec Hardison who observing his progress. After the incident ten years ago he understood her distrust of him. For many years Ezekiel saw Parker as a rebellious older sister. Archie took Ezekiel under his wing before MI6 captured him. Ezekiel trusted Parker but couldn't believe that she was now running with one of the greatest Hitters and Hackers in the world. Oh yeah he read rumors of this crew. They called themselves Leverage International. Modern Day Robin hoods who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. The Leverage international crew was an urban legend. However, meeting the hitter that looked just like Stone was almost as unnerving as actually meeting the said hitter.

Ezekiel walked silently toward the display case and starred. There was no diamond. Just a ratty old baseball.

"Why am I stealing a ratty baseball signed by Ray Chapel" Ezekiel asked irritably into to the silent museum.

"Ratty Baseball! Ratty Baseball! that's a home run ball of a Legend. Ray chapel had a sandwich named after him." Eliot growled in his ear.

Ezekiel used his binary to open the glass. Grabbed the baseball and placed a bag of gumballs in place.

"Gumballs dude really?" Hardison commented on.

"Hey Mate, I used gumballs in the most recent theft of the Crown jewels." Ezekiel grumbled.

"And when did you do that?" Hardison challenged.

"Actually last year" Ezekiel responded.

"Wait last year when the green apple diamond went missing that was you?" Eliot asked.

"Like I said mate, I'm in the world saving business and needed to use that diamond to save the world. Basic bait and switch. I'm sure thieves of your stature know that one." Ezekiel countered

"Bait and switch, of course we know that one. That's the oldest trick in the book" Hardison argued.

The next moment Ezekiel was putting the glass back where he made the hole and trying to use the polymer gun to seal it up again when suddenly the alarm went off.

Ezekiel groaned and grabbed the baseball. He ran out of the museum.

"Can I have a pick up?" Ezekiel cried into his comm.

"yeah man I've got your back." Hardison replied.

A little while later in Lucille, which was parked in the next county away from the cops.

Parker frowned at Ezekiel, sure stealing a baseball was one thing, but it didn't count as the hope diamond. It sure didn't make Jones a master thief.

"Okay Jones good job." Hardison complimented as he passed the baseball to Eliot. Eliot smirked and tossed the ball quickly catching it with two fingers. Ezekiel caught this movement and the expression of pride on Spencer's face.

"Wait that's your ball? You have the greatest thief on your payroll why did you need me?"

"Because Man, it was a trust exercise not an actual heist" Hardison responded "Eliot is not going to keep it!"

"What do you mean I'm not going to keep it? Man It's my ball" Eliot responded with a sneer.

"Okay, so why the trust exercise. Parker here can vouch for me." Ezekiel responded.

"I'm not going to vouch for you. You're lucky I didn't have Eliot kill you!" Parker yelled.

"Parker I don't kill on command" Eliot responded. "But maybe I should start"

"Okay let's just take a minute. Nobody is going to kill anybody." Hardison interrupted. "Let's go back to when we said that you were going to save the world"

"your client's CFO has a magical artifact. My team and I extract said artifacts and keep them away from the bad guys. All we need is the information of the Office building you won't even notice we were there. "Ezekiel explained.

"Magic doesn't exist." Eliot said sharply.

"Wait what did you say your job was?" Hardison said at the same time as Eliot.

"I'm a librarian." Ezekiel answered confidently. And quietly Parker, Eliot and Hardison heard quiet chimes playing.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plot Thickens

The Plot thickens

Eliot Spencer kept his eyes always moving as he drove to the brew pub after the museum. He checked the rear view mirror and saw Parker sitting stiffly in the back across from Ezekiel Jones. The blond thief was caught up in her own world, avoiding the Australian thief. Eliot knew a little about the Jones. Jones who started at a young age of thieving, got recruited by Archie Leech, then captured by Mi6 to steal big things for Her majesty's secret service. Then he fell off the face the earth for a few years. There were rumors on the wind that Jones had turned over a new leaf, however still Eliot heard about big heists happening with Jones's MO. Eliot did not know what Parker's beef was with the Australian. And her distrust of the younger man made Eliot's hair stand on end. Until Eliot knew the whole story and why Jones knew the name of Stone. He would not let the younger man out of his sight.

"Hey man, did you find out anything about Jones?" Eliot whispered to Alec Hardison who was sitting shotgun.

"Nah bro, he's cleaner than you way keep your Charger." Hardison responded and glanced at the younger thief, in the rear view mirror. Hardison caught eyes with Parker who had pulled her hood up.

"He makes me nervous" Hardison stated. Hardison kept his eyes on his girlfriend who seemed to content with glaring out the window.

"Yeah well you are not the only one." Eliot responded and then asked "What about that he said. He's a librarian?"

"Man there have been rumors for years of an individuals who protect the world from magic. Things like books that bring the stories to life, haunted houses that actually eat its occupants, contracts with demons. But it's just an urban legend. I found a Flynn Carson who was supposed to be the Librarian for years. But its all rumors. Up there with Big foot and Dracula." Hardison explained.

"Flynn killed Dracula" Ezekiel interrupted.

Ezekiel was thoroughly ignored.

"What about the name Stone?" Eliot asked quietly as he drove through mountain road.

"Stone who?" Hardison responded and opened up his laptop.

"Isaac Stone or Jacob Stone" Eliot answered.

"I know a Jacob Stone" Ezekiel interrupted again.

"Dude private conversation as in not for little kids. Let the Adults talk." Hardison snapped

Ezekiel glared at the hacker and stayed quiet.

"Isaac Stone is the owner of Stone Pipeline and Rigging, lives in Oklahoma, has two sons Jacob and Esau, dude who would name their son Esau? It's almost as bad at that phase when all the boys were Finnick and all the girls were Prim, seriously naming after two fictional characters is just plain stupid. oh yeah spoiler alert they dead." Hardison word's spiraled.

"Geek Spiral dude. Besides Esau is biblical. Some People have a lot of faith." Eliot growled at Hardison.

"Dude relax, it's not like your name is Esau. Eliot is much better. You are named after a dragon and one of the best Sci-Fi characters of all time." Hardison held his hands up in a take it easy motion.

Eliot groaned. Suddenly a car pulled out very close to Lucille. Causing Eliot to slam on his breaks, keeping his eye on the rear view mirror, out of nowhere a big rig truck slammed into the rear door of the van. Metal screeched as it collided with big trucks bumper. Then Eliot heard a boom and glanced at Hardison when the electrical systems failed. He had no control over the van and suddenly felt that horrible feeling when one is on a roller coast before the biggest hill and your stomach jumps into your throat. Eliot crushed the breaks but the big rigs still was able to push the van over the edge. Eliot put the van in neutral and held tightly to the steering wheel. Sliding down the ravine seemed like a safer option then going toe to toe with a big rig.

"EMP!" Hardison screamed

"Hold On!" Eliot yelled as he felt the van scraping along the asphalt as it was being pushed over the ravine's edge. The van slid forward over the edge, and Eliot man handled the car to steer away from trees. However, it was a mountain road and there was an abundance of trees. As Eliot avoided trees, the van hit a rock and the rear of the van jumped forward until the rear door was in the air. The van landed with the its wheels in the air. Windows shattered, Eliot's shoulder popped as he felt a tree slam into his window, people screamed as the van slid down further down the ravine until it became wedged against a large tree. Eliot looked out his window, hopefully the tree would hold the weight of the van. The driver's side was suspended about 20 feet from the valley floor and the passenger side had the ravine ground. Eliot would make sure everyone got out on the side where there was ground.

"Parker!" Eliot yelled, he tried to turn and realized his shoulder was dislocated, a growl slipped through his lips.

"Eliot. My head hurts. Did you have to drive off the side of the road. The other car would have moved if you just honked." Parker responded weakly. Eliot glanced at the thief, she had a bruise on her forehead and nasty gash on top. Apparently the glass broke as the blond thief's head smashed into the window.

"Jones, Hey Jones You alive" Eliot asked.

"Oi Mate, please tell me you did not try to kill me" Ezekiel's voice sounded fine.

"Hardison wake up." Eliot shook the co-pilot.

"What Happened, Dude what did you do to Lucille and why are we upside down." Hardison asked.

"Because Sparky decided to see if Lulu could fly over trees" Parker's weak voice carried to the front seat, "My head still hurts, Sparky can we stop being Tim Murphy, I'm super dizzy?"

"Tim Murphy what's she talkin' about Hardison." Eliot growled and groaned, His left shoulder screamed in pain.

"Jurassic Park" Hardison and Jones responded at the same time.

"Hardison can you get out and get Parker out, it's a long walk back to the road." Eliot took charge.

At that moment the van filled with smoke and Eliot thought it was the engine over heating until he smelled the smoke, it was much smelled too sweet for smoke or electric wires smoldering. Eliot heard Parker yelling until there was complete darkness.

The Annex Same time

"It's seems quiet here without Ezekiel." Cassandra Cillian commented on the absence of the resident thief.

"Yeah like we can actually get some work done around here." Jacob Stone responded.

"Come on admit just once that you don't mind him. He's like an annoying little brother. It's nice to have a brother. I wish I had siblings." Cassandra stated.

"I have enough siblings. Definitely enough sisters. I don't need anymore." Jake said but as he said it his face changed. He looked very fair away, like he was remembering something that was long lost.

"Hey Jake, you still here?" Cassandra asked quietly.

Jake glanced at her big blue eyes and smiled a half smile.

Cassandra returned his smile which faltered as the intruder alarms started blaring.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked as she immediately covered her ears.

"Intruder alarm." Jake responded. Jake unconsciously moved in front of Cassie to protect her. Suddenly six masked men entered the annex and started throwing punches. Three surrounded Jake and three grabbed Cassandra. One to hold a white piece of cloth over her nose. Two to restrain her fighting. Jake fought as hard as he could but he saw that Cassandra was unconscious and being carried out by the goons. Jake turned to follow and then felt a hard blow to the back of his head and darkness.

Ravine, on a country road on the way to Portland.

Hardison awoke with a pounding headache. Eliot was still unconscious and Ezekiel Jones was just awaking. Hardison turned in his seat and to see if Parker was okay. She was gone.

"Eliot, Eliot, Eliot." Hardison said loudly.

"What," The hitter growled at Hardison "Give me a minute to get my bearings"

"No! no time they took Parker" Hardison ground out with panic over taking his calm.

With those words Eliot Spencer became very aware of his surroundings. Hardison had wedged open his door enough to get out of the van. Hardison had now opened the door to where the blond thief was sitting and started looking for clues.

Eliot gritted his teeth, right he had a dislocated shoulder. The pain turned to nausea and he swallowed the bile that rose to his throat. He carefully climbed over to the passenger side door. He took a steadying walk and joined Hardison by the now vacant seat.

"They left her phone but not her ear bud. I can try to track it. "Hardison said as panic seemed to edge around his voice.

"Okay, Let's just head down away from the car. It's not exactly stable. Where's Jones?" Eliot asked of Hardison.

"I have a way out of here if you want it?" Jones called from down the ravine.

Before Eliot could even process what was happening Hardison took off running down the ravine toward the Australian thief. Hardison tackled the younger man to ground. Eliot groaned and quickly ran down the hill to prevent his friend from killing Ezekiel Jones.

"Where's Parker? Tell me where she is?" Hardison grasped Ezekiel Jones's throat tightly to the ground as he pinned the thief to the forest floor.

"Oi mate, why would I know where she is. If you don't notice, I almost died as well" Ezekiel sputtered as the older man squeezed his neck in a vice like grip.

"Hardison" Spencer's voice echoed through the ravine.

Suddenly Spencer tackled Hardison into a tree and as Ezekiel took a deep breath. Eliot smacked Hardison into the large tree, hard enough that the hacker saw stars.

"Look man, I don't think he had anything to do with Parker being taken. We can't kill him. Just breath we will find her and get her back. I promise. I'll get her back. You know I'm the best retrieval specialist in the world." Eliot said roughly.

"Okay what's the play?" Hardison responded.

"We need to regroup. Jones said that he has a way out of here. So we follow him. But first we need to find out why Parker doesn't trust him" Eliot released the hacker.

"Hey E thanks for not punching me." Hardison said as they walked back to where Ezekiel Jones was waiting.

"Honestly, I couldn't if I wanted to. I dislocated my shoulder in the crash. And believe me I wanted to. I need you to follow my lead." Eliot groaned.

"I promise no more strangling people unless it's Parkers captures" Hardison responded.

"Get in line man" Eliot said. "Hey Jones you need to tell us right now what happened between you and Parker. How long before your contact picks us up?"

"it will be a couple hours, because we are in the forest." Ezekiel avoided the question.

"Naw man, do not avoid that first question. Otherwise I'll have my man Eliot knock you unconscious. Why does Parker not trust you?" Hardison threatened the younger thief. Eliot glared at the taller man, like he knocked people out on command.

"I don't know mate. She's your girlfriend. She would have told you." Ezekiel reasoned. "I see her as my big sister. Last time I saw her was 8 years ago."

"Why did she say you broke her wrist?" Eliot growled and scowled at the younger man.

"Oh that. In a heist 8 years ago I was casing a building. Archie needed us to get big diamond, he was going to use the diamond to pay for his children's schooling. Parker and I were never allowed to meet his family. Well I was being Parker's anchor, I was on the roof, she was rappelling down. Next thing I know a helicopter was landing on the roof. I got clonked on the back of the head. I was Kidnapped by Mi6, never to see Parker or Archie again till that day at your brew pub. She must have swung against the building and that's how she broke her wrist." Ezekiel responded.

Hardison glanced at Eliot, the hitter stared at the younger man trying to gage if he was lying, Eliot's eyes shifted to Hardison's and shook his head. Ezekiel Jones was not lying.

A few minutes later they heard a honk from the top of the ravine. An older man stepped out of a car, dressed in a suit, he looked very unassuming.

Ezekiel flashed a grin once he saw Jenkins, and turned back to the hacker and hitter, "That's our ride." Ezekiel said as he made way up to the road.

Hardison watched as the thief, made his way the steep slope, he then turned back to Eliot "are you okay climbing up there?" the hacker asked of the hitter.

"Yeah man, but we will have to leave Lucille behind." Eliot said as he started forward.

"Let me grab my bag." Hardison said as he walked over to the wreckage, and grabbed his laptop bag, slung it over his shoulder and started walking up the ravine.

"Those people who took Parker, they are long gone huh" Hardison ask Eliot.

"Probably." Eliot said as he scanned the road and ravine. There was no crash site. No Police, or other first responders, nobody had stopped to see if they were okay. It was weird. Seemed like the crash didn't even happen. Eliot tensed as they got closer to the car. There was nothing unassuming about the older gentleman who rescued them. He looked like a great soldier.

"Hello my name is Jenkins, Mr. Jones said you gentlemen needed a lift." The older warrior said.

Eliot turned from where he was still scoping out the scene.

"Sir are you related to Jacob Stone?" Jenkins asked of Eliot when he saw the striking resemblance of the younger man to the brilliant librarian.

Eliot tensed again but did not strangle Jenkins this time, instead he felt like this man was trustworthy.

"Yeah he's my brother." Eliot responded as he got into the back seat of the car sitting behind Hardison.

Ezekiel sat behind Jenkins.

Hardison whipped around in his seat and asked confusedly "Dude you have a brother."

"Yes I have a brother. Haven't seen him in 20 years. Probably thinks I'm dead" Eliot responded. "How do you guys know Jake?"

Jenkins responded as he cleanly navigated into traffic. "He's a librarian, like Mr. Jones, most brilliant of the bunch"

"Ouch Jenkins you wound me." Ezekiel interrupted again as he watched the exchange between Jenkins and Spencer.

"And you would be?" Jenkins asked of the two non-librarians who were occupied the passenger seats.

"Alec Hardison" Hardison responded.

"Ah yes the chap who robbed from Iceland a few years back" Jenkins surmised and shifted his eyes to Eliot.

"Eliot Spencer" Eliot said simply

"I've heard you as well. Quite a dangerous man you hang out with Mr. Hardison." Jenkins said,

"Mr. Hardison. Nobody ever calls me Mr. Hardison" Hardison exclaimed.

"I don't do that job anymore" Eliot demanded.

Jenkins could see that the younger man was telling the truth and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

They arrived at the annex a while later. Jenkins pulled up to the curb. Everyone got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Eliot asked.

"The only place that's safe for the moment." Jenkins responded.

Jenkins lead the group to the door and opened the door. As He and Ezekiel wandered into the library without a care in the world, Eliot and Hardison stopped with mouth agape.

"Okay I take it back about the rumors, the library is defiantly a real place" Hardison said quietly.

"Jenkins" A woman's voice called out.

"Yes Colonel" Jenkins answered.

"I need an ice pack" the woman voice echoed.

"Coming Colonel" Jenkins dutifully called.

Eliot turned the corner flanked by Hardison, as they looked at the library. It was like anything they could have imagined. Eliot noticed two people, a tall woman who, kind of reminded him of the actress who played Mystique in X-Men movies Hardison made him watch, and a man who was laying on the couch with an ice pack on his face masking his face. The woman turned and stopped. Eliot watched as her eyes shifted between the person on the couch and Eliot. She sputtered and then turned to Jenkins.

"Okay now we are just handing out tickets to annex." The women exclaimed as eye Eliot and Hardison.

"Colonel, no of course not, these two were with Ezekiel when his car went over the ravine. I thought it would be safer to have them come here." Jenkins explained.

"Excuse You, it was my car that went over the ravine." Hardison interrupted.

"Hey Colonel Baird, where's Cassandra?" Ezekiel asked.

"She was Kidnapped." Eve interjected.

Ezekiel got very quiet. Eve watched the two new comers and finally decided that these two would not cause a problem. She walked over and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Colonel Eve Baird, formerly NATO command, presently Guardian for all things magical, and mysterious, including the Librarians. Jones you already met. Jenkins is the caregiver of the Annex/Library." Eve said.

"Alec Hardison" Hardison stuck his hand and introduced himself using his real name, which threw Eliot, for a moment, but he didn't let Colonel Baird see that slip up.

"Eliot Spencer" Eliot responded.

At that same moment he heard a name he had killed long ago, the name of boy with God in his heart and the flag on his shoulder, the one who used to be his guiding light.

"Esau?"

Eliot turned and came face to face with his younger twin brother. Jacob Stone, the man who was laying on the couch with an ice pack on his forehead suddenly decided to pay attention. Jacob stood from the couch and quickly made his way over to his brother. Soon they were standing only feet from each other. Before he could say anything to his brother, totally out of character of Jake, Jacob wrapped Eliot in a bear hug. The hug was reserved for brothers, and brothers in arms, long and strong. Both scared to let go of the other for fear they were dreaming.

The annex became very still as they watched the reunion. Until Hardison gasped a strangled gasp. Every eye including the Stones brothers turned to the hacker.

"Esau, dude in my defense I had no idea your parents were so biblical. Please don't punch me!" Hardison said. With that the reunion was over and Eliot knew he would need to answer some questions.

"Eliot Spencer, you took mom's last name?" Jake asked first.

"Right before I joined the army, remember how teased I got because my name was Esau, I didn't want to deal with that in the army so I changed it to Eliot after Great grandpa, well later on I started to do things that were not as honorable for the Stone name so I took mom's last name." Eliot explained.

"We were told you died. We even had your service, we buried you right next to Mom." Jake commented.

"How long ago was that?" Eliot asked

"15 years" Jake responded.

"About that time I became Eliot Spencer." Eliot said. "What did you say about your friend being kidnapped?"

"Cassandra Cillian, about 4 hours ago, was kidnapped from the Annex." Eve stated.

"About the same time as Parker." Hardison responded. "coincidence, I think not"

"We can help you get your friend back." Eliot responded.

Eve stared at the two men and asked "What are you going to do?"

"Colonel It's our job. I'm one of the best retrieval specialists in the world. I think I can help you get your girl back and ours as well."

"Okay, let's pool our resources. Let's work together." Eve commented.

"Sounds like a plan" Jenkins interjected.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra Cillian awoke cold, stiff, wet, and had a pounding headache. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cell, her brain tried to remember what happened. Then much like a headache, reality crashed over her. She had been kidnapped and now she was in a cold and damp cell. As she surveyed the small cell, Cassandra realized that she had a cell mate. The cellmate had blond hair which would be almost golden if the blood and dirt hadn't matted it. Cassandra could see that her cellmate was indeed a woman and this woman had a gash on her forehead which had a purplish bruise underneath. This woman was still unconscious. Cassandra looked around for a blanket but could not find anything. The unconscious woman looked like she was shivering. The only thing Cassandra had was her cardigan, so the redhead librarian took off her soft yellow cardigan and placed over the unconscious woman. The woman stopped shivering; Cassandra gently touched the woman's head and felt that she was warmer than normal. As Cassandra moved her hand away a slender hand reached out and grabbed Cassandra's wrist, the woman had awoken and was glaring at Cassandra with fever-glazed eyes. Her grip on Cassandra's wrist was hard.

"Who are you? Where are we? Where are the others?" The woman asked in rapid fire, as she watched with hazel eyes.

Cassandra tried to pull her hand free however the woman grip was like a vice. Cassandra whimpered as the woman tightened her grip.

"My name is Cassandra Cillian, I don't know where we are, I don't know where the others are" Cassandra responded quietly "Please I'm not going to hurt you, will you let go of my hand."

The woman glanced down at their hands and released it. She then started looking around the cage. Parker glanced at the other woman in her cell, the red head had sat in the corner and wrapped her arms around her knees. Parker glanced at the bed that she was on. There was a beautiful, soft, yellow cardigan pooled around her waist. Parker realized this woman was trying just to take care of her. Parker knew she had a headache and she touched her forehead. She remembered the car crash and her head slamming into the window of Lucille, then she was nabbed by some masked men. But how was she nabbed. Eliot would have taken out those men but here she was in a cage which did not sit well with Parker. A thief's worst fear was to be locked in. Parker tapped down the rising panic she felt as she surveyed the cage, no windows, cold iron bars with no way to pick a lock.

"I think they used sleeping gas to knock you out," The red head woman said quietly.

"Sleeping gas?" Parker asked.

"Sleeping gas is typically morphine, and oxygen mixed. It has a very distinctive smell. Morphine has a musty smell, I smelled that right before I awoke. Didn't know what it was except I dreamed I was in the hospital." The red head said.

"How do you know what morphine smells like?" Parker asked.

"I have a tumor, about the size of a grape, right in the front of my brain, but this tumor messes with my senses. So science is music and math are smells, sleeping gas is always Pythagorean theorem," the woman responded.

"What did you say your name is?" Parker asked again.

"Cassandra" Cassandra responded.

"I'm Parker!" Parker said. "I'm sorry about the tumor, have you ever jumped off a building"

Cassandra blinked at the blond. "No, I actually never done anything unsafe until my recent job."

"What do you do now?" Parker asked as she was still looking to find a way out.

"I'm a Librarian" Cassandra answered.

Parker perked up, "Like Ezekiel Jones?"

Cassandra watched Parker "How do you know Ezekiel Jones?"

Parker responded, "I'm a thief and I guess kinda his sister."

"You're his sister?" Cassandra asked.

"Well foster sister, my foster dad took him in after me. Trained both of us to be thieves." Parker responded. "Ezekiel and I have lost contact throughout the years, there was an accident and we went our separate ways."

Cassandra glanced around the cell. It was locked tight, Cassandra watched as Parker sprung up on her heels to examine the steel cage. Cassandra watched as Parker paced like a caged animal. There was no way out. Parker then touched her left ear.

"Hardison? Eliot?" Parker whispered, Cassandra realized she had a communication device in her ear, she felt the breath she been holding release they might have a chance to be rescued.

Annex

Hardison had pulled up a computer as he tried to triangulate where Parker was, amazed at the Wi-Fi in the magical Library. Jones was using a different computer to try to find out more information on the mark.

Hardison glanced around the annex. Jenkins was wrapping Eliot's shoulder. Hardison could tell that the Hitter was in pain but Eliot's face was steely and stoic. Probably the only other person who knew that the hitter was in pain was his twin. Eliot had a twin! Hardison still couldn't wrap his head around their resident hitter having an identical twin. The said twin watched as Eliot's faced changed minutely to indicate that he was in pain. The twin sat still as Colonel Baird flashed a penlight into his familiar blue eyes and made sure that Eliot's brother didn't have a concussion. Not only did Eliot have a twin but also an old identity, as Hardison watched the twins, he prayed that Eliot would forget the crack he made earlier about the name Esau. The last time he made fun of Eliot, his video game which he had almost completed was erased and Parker claimed that she didn't even know how to run the controller so how could she erase it. Yes, Hardison learned the trouble with teasing their hitter, and he would have preferred just a broken finger, replaying that game took forever.

The Stone/Spencer brothers were sitting on the makeshift hospital bed. Jacob Stone looked identical like Eliot except for a few things. First the Doc (Not Medical but Professor as Jacob clarified) had much shorter hair than the hitter, and it was neatly combed. Hardison wasn't even sure Eliot owned a brush, except for hair ties that were always around his wrist, Hardison wasn't even sure Eliot did anything with his hair. Another difference between the brothers was that as guarded as Eliot always seemed, Jacob seemed much more guarded. Eliot wore his guarded persona like a second skin, it became who he was. Jacob, on the other hand, wore a different skin which was also guarded but much more uncomfortable. Another difference between the brothers, Jacob seemed to observe everything and process everything. Eliot was a gut reaction type of guy, Eliot's eyes constantly moved and was aware of any danger. Jacob's eyes seemed to take in each element around the room. Then their voices sounded very different. Eliot's was a constant growl, sarcastic, and egotistical however Jacob Stone seemed happy, well educated and used well-educated words. The long words that Eliot seemed to always avoid.

Hardison's musings were interrupted by a voice echoed in his head. It was whispered so quietly that Hardison thought he was dreaming. Hardison glanced at Eliot, the hitter had heard it too. Parker must have just realize she still had her comm. Suddenly the room seemed to still as he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Hardison, Eliot" the quiet voice repeated.

"Hey Mama, you okay?" Hardison asked Eliot came near, Ezekiel froze and watched the hacker, Colonel Baird, Jenkins and the Doc came close to watch the one sided conversation.

"Okay Parker, pull your earbud out of your ear, there should be a tiny button which is under a tiny light. Grab a bobby pin and press that button." Hardison said he knew she always had a bobby pin connected to her sock. Hardison connected his laptop, and as the signal started searching for Parker's location. Eliot put his hand to his ear.

"Parker tell me about where you are?" Eliot said, and Hardison realized with some many smart people in the room, they should all be connected to the, but he didn't want to overwhelm Parker, so just three would do. He handed Ezekiel a comm. Too bad Parker didn't carry extras, Parker's clothes never had pockets, as she always said that there was a chance of getting caught on something.

The Doc turned to his brother, Eyes wide with wonder about what Parker was saying.

"Hold on Parker, I don't understand," Eliot said. Parker was rambling about a stone dungeon and steel cage. Hardison locked on to the Blond thief's location but the signal was faint. She must be underground. Hardison relayed this to Eliot.

"Wait, E, I need your comm. I can help find Parker" The Doc said. Eliot stared at his twin and gave over the comm.

"Hey Parker, My name's Jake, tell me about dungeon you are trapped in. Jones get me a pad of paper." Jacob said as he put the comm into his ear. Ezekiel grabbed a pad of paper.

"Okay, Parker is there lock on the door? Yes. Okay, it probably won't be able to be picked because it's over 100 years old. Okay, I got the dimensions. I'm going to give you back to Eliot now."

"Parker?" Eliot responded.

"Eliot, I'm locked in," Parker said with panic dripping in her voice.

"I know Parker" Eliot answered gently back "just remember to breathe."

"Hey babe, we are going to come and get you" Hardison's voice interrupted. "You know Eliot probably has already figured out how to get"

"I have a cell mate, Some red head, that said she knows what the smell of sleeping gas smells like. And something about music and science, I didn't catch all of it." Parker rambled, probably trying to beat the feelings of being locked in.

Ezekiel who also had a comm in his ear, perked up and put his finger to his ear, "Parker is Cassandra okay?"

"Zeke?" Parker sounded surprised to hear Ezekiel's voice in her ear, apparently her foster brother was still around.

Hardison watched the room, Suddenly Eve and the Doc and the older man moved in closer to hear the response. Apparently the red head was their missing colleague. Hardison half listened to the conversation about the red head, as his computer locked on to Parker's location. His computer pinged and locked on to Parker's location.

Parker was in Fremont California. Hardison quickly did the math in his head, 10 and half hours away. So either her kidnappers put her on a plane, or they drove, which is also very possible. Hardison's heart sank a little because they were no closer to rescuing his girlfriend. Eliot walked over to the computer still trying to calm the blonde thief down. Hardison pointed to the computer quietly pointing out her location, Eliot's frown deepened. Ezekiel watched the exchange, noticing the computer and felt his heart drop, Cassandra was in California. Over 10 and a half hours away.

Parker also sounded weirder than usual. Her voice reminded him of the one time she got a cold, her voice was kind of slurred.

"Hey babe, you feeling okay?" Hardison asked quietly.

"I feel very warm," Parker responded. "And I have a headache"

Hardison knew that Parker must not feel good if she is admitting that she was in pain. Parker was tough as nails and never admitted until she was running a high fever and could not function through the headaches. Then Eliot gave her some pain killers and next thing Hardison remembered was Parker rappelling from the ceiling.

Ezekiel looked over at the hacker, clearly the hacker cared about Parker, which was weird for him, even when they were younger Parker never shared anything about herself. As thieves they learned two things from Archie, one emotion makes someone weak, two you need to be quick at all times. Parker took the first one to the extreme and hiding away all her emotions. With emotions she locked her feelings away, she didn't care about anything. The only thing that Parker cared about was that stuffed bunny she carried with her and slept with every night. Then, of course, there was money. They both had changed over the years.

As Ezekiel continued to listen to conversation Hardison had with Parker suddenly something changed in his sister's voice. He knew that voice. Something was wrong. Hardison must have noticed it too because he quickly glanced at Spencer. Spencer stilled for a moment, tensing like a snake ready to strike, an unhealthy calm descended on the annex. Ezekiel heard a stranger's voice ring through the comm. As Hardison, Ezekiel and Spencer listened to the dialogue through the comm. They realized that Parker had been discovered and the bad guys had discovered that she was communicating to someone on the outside. The scuffle ended and static filled their ears.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Bad Guy

Meeting the Bad Guy:

Robert Bear watched as his goons dragged two hooded women into his office. The mute goons deposited the petite women onto the carpet and then removed the black hoods. The blond woman jumped to her feet then stumbled. The red headed woman blinked with unfocused eyes as her hand quickly started to bat at invisible insects that she could see. Her bright blue eyes darted and blinked as the seizure passed. Robert watched as the blond woman who scoped out the room quickly.

"Hello Ladies, please come and sit down, my staff will bring some lunch in a few minutes," Robert said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Both women looked at each other and then sat on the other side of the small table. The blond reached for the wrapped cutlery and quietly extracted the fork, Robert watched as she then put her hand on the table. "Ah clever girl," Robert thought as he watched the blond woman. She was very beautiful, long blond hair and dark hazel eyes. Robert shifted his eyes to the redhead sitting next to the blond. She too was a beauty, dark red hair and bright blue eyes. Maybe after the stent he could keep these two on as personal assistants they would be so nicer to look at the Iago. Even as a human, he was very annoying and the reticence to work made Robert do everything. Then there was Gene, who had just refused to work, yes Robert could do with some new staff. A thief and magically drawn person would be a welcome part of his staff.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Robert Bear, CFO of Jinn Travel. I'm sorry that I had to bring you here under such circumstances. I know who you two are and you should be honored I've recruited you for an excellent adventure. The Legendary Parker, world's greatest thief, Leader of Leverage international, you run the nastiest crew of the pacific. Then Cassandra Cillian, recruited by the rumored "Library" the Library which takes geniuses picked you with your tumor which threatens your life every day. Now I'm in search of a lamp, we have need of your services. Oh, yes dear Cassandra we know about Merlin's magic. And if you deny then there will drastic circumstances." Robert circled the two women, much like a vulture eyeing a carcass, and waited as they wait staff brought out dinner. Cassandra avoided eye contact while Parker starred him directly into the eyes. Robert watched as the wait staff placed hot plates of Moroccan lamb on the table with all the fixings. Parker glanced at Cassandra as suddenly the red head's hands started fluttering into the air and batting at things that the redhead could only see. Parker's eyes darted between Cassandra's hands, her face then back to Robert as if she was unsure which was more dangerous. Cassandra started counting down using colors instead of numbers. Robert watched as the red head's nose started to drip blood.

At that moment Robert waved his hand and both ladies screamed in pain. A magic amulet surrounds each woman's right wrist. Parker immediately pulled at the amulet but as she pulled on her amulet, she and Cassandra cried again in pain.

Robert laughed manically and explained "The amulets are a gift from the sisters, Helen and Clytemnestra. The two Greek Sisters created the amulet so they would stay connect to each other. However, anyone who is not related and wears it, it burns their wrists. I've enchanted them to make sure you do as you are asked. It will burn your hand if you remove it and there is no way to remove it unless you retrieve the lamp and bring it back to me. Then we can chat about removing the amulet. Also, because it was originally owned by two sisters the amulets now think that you are sisters so to speak. So, if you decide to abandon the other your hand will burn in excruciating pain. You will need to stay together and both of your strengths to retrieve the lamp. Eat up you will need your strength to retrieve the lamp. "

Cassandra and Parker nibbled on their dinner. However once Robert has eaten his fill, their food was taken away. They were roughly pushed back into the cell with no escape and Robert put the spell on the cage to prevent the magic Library from whisking away his two songbirds.

Cassandra sunk onto the damp floor, her head throbbing from the calculations she did at dinner. The cold was not helping as well. Parker perched on the makeshift bed, much like a king cobra waiting to strike.

"Do you still have the communication device? Cassandra asked after a while.

Parker looked over at her cell mate with fever-glazed eyes. "No they yanked it out of my ear before we met Mr. Bear. They smashed it. We are now truly in the dark. And Still trapped."

Cassandra felt the familiar sense that she had felt many times. It was that feeling of no hope. It descended like the smoke after a forest fire. It was thick, suffocating and caused bile to rise in her throat. She leant her head back against the cold cell wall and closed her eyes. In the back of her mind, she heard a voice calling her name. She was very tired so she tried to sleep.

Annex:

Hardison watched as Parker's signal died on the screen. He avoided throwing the laptop across the room. They had lost their only connection to Parker. She was 10 hours away and in real trouble this time.

Elliot watched as Hardison took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He heard the static from Parker's comm.

Eve Baird watched the entire exchange. "Did we lose contact with your teammate."

Hardison rubbed his face and responded "They, whoever they are, found her comm. So now we are flying blind. I could trace her location to Fremont California. Unfortunately, it is 10 hours away. Now that we lost contact by the time we drive there they could move her. Parker's smart and will be able to make contact as soon as she can get away, however, that might mean she leaves behind Cassandra."

"What!" Jacob interrupted "Why would she leave Cassandra behind? How could she leave her behind"?

"Parker's first instinct is to protect herself. She doesn't know Cassandra nor does she trust her." Eliot remarked gruffly.

"Parker won't leave Cassandra; she knows how that feels."

The Leverage international team and the Librarians started to raise their voices. Until there was a cacophony of angry male voices, both teams started to get closer, soon Hardison was yelling at Stone, and Elliot was staring down Ezekiel. It Reminded Eve as a football team starting before the first snap. As the voice got louder. She tried to quiet them, but even her military voice was not loud enough. She grabbed her gun and shot one bullet into the library's ginormous ceiling.

"Hey, alright you guys are starting to sound like my brothers. Before we start labelling someone as a deserter. Let me educate, and remind you gentleman that we have a magical back door that can bring us to any door. Stone grab the first aid kit, and oxygen tank, we don't know how many seizures Cassandra had, if you think Parker is not feeling good, Jones make sure you bring the dreidel. Hardison bring your computer, Jenkins grab Spencer a weapon from the armory. Hopefully, we can have wheels up in 10" Eve commanded of everyone.

Suddenly instead of loud voice, there was organized and focused silence, people getting the items they were commanded. Jenkins's eyes connected with Eve's and even though it was indiscernible she noted there was pride in his eyes. She hoped that would last as they ran through the door into the unknown. Eve hoped everyone would come home unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

Cassandra was surrounded by voices, which was new. Voices of two sisters torn away from each other and their agony surrounded her much like a torrent sea. Behind the screaming there was, however, a soft voice that always was her anchor, it always made clarity of the torrid formulas that strangled and gave her a headache as well. Suddenly a giant wave threatened to overtake her and as the frigid water drowned her, Cassandra awoke with a gasp. She was seated against a hard-cold stone wall. She remembered what happened the last day's events. Her wrist burned with the amulet. As the disorientation from the dream ebbed away Cassandra looked around for her cell mate. Parker a lithe woman who is a thief. Cassandra's eyes traveled up to the top of the cage. Somehow Parker had hoisted herself to the highest corner of the cell and she was hanging upside down with her legs strung through the top of the cage, much like a child who was hanging off the monkey bars in a school yard.

"You cried in your sleep, are you okay?" Parker asked with a dissonant voice.

"Just a nightmare" Cassandra responded.

Parker jumped down via somersault and stared at the redhead.

"I heard that they are going to take us out to retrieve a lamp. We are going through a portal and ending up in the Saudi Desert. We will have 4 body guards. Get up we will be leaving in a little bit."

Just as Parker finished that statement, Mr. Baer approached the cage. Cassandra jumped up.

"Are we ready to go on your outing." Mr. Baer hissed much like a cobra.

"I need my gear, including my Taser." Parker had a crazy look in her eye.

"Of course, anything else?" Mr. Baer asked within a sneer.

"I need an oxygen tank" Cassandra responded as Parker glanced at her.

Saudi Desert in an ancient tomb after a helicopter ride.

The heat was suffocating, Cassandra hated stealth missions. One reason she was always 3 seconds away from a hallucinogenic seizure and 2 she was super clumsy. Cassandra watched as Parker snuck sneakily into the tomb. Their bodyguard were 4 large men who only responded to numbers. Cassandra was feeling very nervous.

"Focus on the problem" Parker whispered as they crouched before a tunnel while number placed some C-4 to blow the wall down.

"What?" Cassandra asked in a breathy whisper. She glanced at the wall and ducked down. An explosion caused the wall to blast through.

"Focus on the problem. Ignore everything else, focus on the task." Parker said with a small smile.

"Focus isn't the problem. I typically focus too much. I get lost in focus" Cassandra mentioned as the group walked forward to the tunnel.

"Well then my friend Eliot, would say breath. Center yourself and then the problem will be clear." Parker watched as the four men led the way to the center of the tomb. In the tomb, there was relics and gold. As well as a sarcophagus of an ancient person. Inside the center of a room, there is a trunk. Cassandra approached the trunk. Parker followed.

"There is no lock on this trunk, so no way to open it," Parker grumbled.

"There has to be a way to open it. I can use a spell. But there is a price to magic. Just give me a minute to figure it out" Cassandra said as the numbers surrounded her vision. She sorted through possible equations and possibilities. Parker watched

"What do you see?" Parker asked

"Numbers, possible solutions, sometimes the occasional tiny purple rhino" Cassandra responded.

"And these numbers help you figure out how to open it. Is it magic?" Parker asked in excited voice

"You are the first one to be excited about magic." Cassandra said "My teammates are not too keen on it. Magic always has a price. They are very protective of me" Cassandra responded.

"Sometimes the price is worth the reward. Like jumping off a building, sure there is a risk, but then you miss all the fun. Especially if this is something you think you are supposed to do. "Parker commented quietly, staring at Cassandra.

Cassandra felt shocked that this stranger had read her so correctly. Cassandra's brain was always telling her she needed to use magic, but with all the flak from the other, she had decided that magic was something she would need to examine on her own. Staring at an artifact with a woman who she did not know, told how to live her life in such a blunt way that was so refreshing that Cassandra knew she would like to maintain a friendship with this woman.

"Wait did you say you jump off buildings?" Cassandra asks quietly and Parker gave her a crazy smile.

"Oh yeah, you have the right harness and all you have is the wind in your face and the wiz of the harness, for a minute the world makes sense. Maybe you and I could go bungee jumping sometimes." Parker responded.

Cassandra never in her life at home would consider bungee jumping and now she seemed thrilled about the idea.

"Sure" Cassandra whispered with a genuine smile. Which Parker quickly returned.

Cassandra figured used the spell to open it. Their bodyguards moved toward the outside of the cavern. As she was just about to say the spell, she smelled peanuts. She turned and saw coming down an alternate corridor was Flynn Carson, the senior Librarian.

"Uh-Oh" Cassandra whispered and Parker looked over at the well-dressed man with the tousled hair and converse sneakers.

"Do You know Mr. Sneakers?" Parker asked.

"Just play along," Cassandra said back.

"Cassandra, long time no see?" Flynn said as he recognized the redhead. "I didn't know you were going to be retrieving Isis's magical Lamp" His brown eyes shifted to the Parker.

"Um yes, Baird wanted us to spread out our resources and so I was slated to retrieve this particular artifact. Ezekiel is securing the door over in the corridor. This is the leading expert in Roman gods, um Dr." Cassandra eyes quickly went to Parker's and Parker jumped in "Alice White, I love roman and Greek naked guys" Parker had pulled a pair of black nerdy eyeglasses and pulled her hair out of the leather beret, which she quickly braided to the side. She looked very professor-y minus the all black outfit and converse.

"Ah Dr. White, Dr. Flynn Carson, I was unaware that Dr. Sanderstone had retired," Flynn thought.

"Well, Dr. Sanderstone died from an alligator attack at his home," Parker responded

"Alligator attack, I thought Fred lived in North Dakota," Flynn asked as he looked at the box and simply reached for the button that opened the box from an ancient Greek symbol.

"Yes, well Alligators are an invasive species in North Dakota," Parker said.

Flynn seemed to take that as a fact, Cassandra was thankful Flynn was permanently distracted. Otherwise, if it was Baird she would be calling Parker's bluff.

Flynn "Cassandra, do you know why it was a lamp that Isis needed. Because she was a pyromaniac and loved the glow of a fire in her room. Her followers then trapped her so that her beauty and fire so they entrapped her in her lamp."

"Most interesting" Cassandra watched as Parker took out her Taser and then stabbed Flynn. Flynn's eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled as a bolt of electricity ran through his body. When he was unconscious, Parker grabbed the lamp and then both Cassandra and Parker ran out toward the corridor.

"Did you have to?" Cassandra asked

"He was taking to long" Parker said "Besides, I don't want to keep Baer waiting. He gives me the creeps. What's going to happen to your friend?"

"The library will bring him back. I just hope someone is there when he gets there. But he has been the librarian longer than other's so I'm sure he will be fine." Cassandra said as they ran to copter. As the ducked into the vehicle, Parker and Cassandra watched as their body guards destroyed the tomb. Cassandra hopes that the library had rescued Flynn before the tomb collapsed into a pile of rubble.

Hardison was nervous. Usually, he enjoyed being in the van as oversite. In the past, he thought of himself as Watchtower from DC comics. Guiding his teammates to safety, but today all the variables were off. 1. It wasn't Lucille. Lucille was in the bottom of a ravine in Oregon. Hardison was in Fremont California in a rented van using just tablet and laptop. This van smelled like feet. 2. Eliot was playing distraction. Which didn't make any sense? But Colonel Baird pulled rank and Eliot deferred. Eliot never deferred.

The Librarians team were doing the retrieval. Which added to Hardison's issues. Hardison wasn't sure he trusted this group. Eliot vouched for his brother. But Jones seemed like a flight risk and Colonel was a no-nonsense authority figure that sent the hair on his neck on end.

The building was only five stories tall. Jinn travel was on the fifth floor. Eliot was coming in as an IT person to distract the person at the front desk.

"Hardison, I'm almost to the front desk" Eliot's voice sounded in his ear.

"Anything hinky with the Personal?" Hardison asked knowing Eliot could identify military and CIA from just a wrist watch,

"All security seems to be members of the Royal Moroccan Army, which is strange because this is Fremont California," Eliot mentioned quietly before talking to the receptionist.

"Baer, the CEO, is from Morocco, so that not strange." Baird's clipped voice entered the conversation.

"Guys, why are we casing this place? I thought we were trying to figure out a way to get Cassandra and Parker back." Stone's voice broke through, which sounded almost like Eliot except the accent was gone.

"We are casing the place because Parker and Cassandra may not be here, but we know this is their headquarters. So, the lamp must be here or it was moved. We are trying to figure out where it is." Jones interrupted. "And the lamp is needed for the Library.

"Guys focus. We need to get out of here." Eliot's voice rang through.

Hardison was watching everyone from the security feed. He noticed something in one of the cameras.

"Okay Parker and Cassandra are in the building, surround by the 4 bodyguards, I don't see Baer"

"Where's Cassandra?" Stone's voice asked quickly

"Fifth floor, near the CEO's office" Hardison responded. "Eliot, can you get up there?"

"Is there an excuse to get me up there?"

"There is no time, we need to get Cassandra and Parker. Spencer, you start heading up, use the stars we don't want to attract attention. We will start to head them off."

Colonel Eve Baird moved quietly to following the bodyguards that were guarding Cassandra and Parker. Both women were not handcuffed which means that they were being compliant. Stone and Jones watched their guardian. Eve had done with hostage situations before. Everyone was different some high risk and others just needed good negotiations. Eve was unable to determine what this one was. She, however, wanted to wait until Spencer was up here. She knew of Spencer just by name and the if the rumors were true, Eve was thankful they were on the same side.

That worked fine until Cassandra noticed Stone.

"Stone!" Cassandra screamed. One bodyguard grabbed Parker and the other held a gun to Cassandra's head. Parker grabbed her Taser a and attacked the guard. Baird had her gun pointed at the guard as well.

"Everyone freeze, if anyone moves I'll put a bullet in her brain" The guard threatened.

"What's going on up there. I'm floor and it is blocked with security. It will at least 6 minutes to get me up there." Spencer's voice rang through the comms.

"Okay easy there partner, I am probably a better shot. Just let Cassandra go, nobody needs to get hurt." Eve soothed.

Parker walked forward to stand with Ezekiel. Ezekiel gave a side glance at her. Just with flushed cheeks of the fever burning in her head, but other than that she looked unharmed. That's when he noticed the weird amulet complete with burns on Parker's wrist. Ezekiel noticed Cassandra had the same one on her wrist as well, also with burns.

Stone had inched forward, his eyes never leaving Cassandra's. If he had a chance to tackle the guard he would. Maybe he and Eliot could take him down together.

The bodyguard seemed to consider Eve's offer then decided against it. He turned his gun and shot Stone in the chest. Chaos ensued. Cassandra screamed. Eve caught Stone and started to stifle the bleeding. All the while yelling at Jones to head for the exit. Jones grabbed Parker's arm to lead her out and as the guard led Cassandra around the corner Parker screamed in agony and crumpled on the floor. Now, Spencer ran around the corner and immediately went to his teammate. Hardison's voice could be heard over the comms but incoherent.

"Parker come on, we need to leave. " Eliot cried as he tried to help her into a standing position.

"No. I can't" Parker whispered through the pain.

Eve turned to Eliot, Stone looking very pale and having a hard breathing and leaning on Eve. Jones on his non-injured shoulder.

Eliot roughly grabbed Parker and pulled her toward the Exit.

"NO Eliot. I cannot leave Cassandra. This amulet hurts both of us if we are separated. You must let me stay. I'll be okay. Tell Hardison we can eat pretzels when I get back." Parker said as she maintained eye contact with the hitter. He nodded much like in Washington Dc. She knew as much as she wanted to be rescued she couldn't live with the pain radiating from her wrist.

"We aren't givin' up on you Parker. I will make sure you get to come home safe and sound. Both of you." Eliot promised. "Okay let's head on out." He then grabbed Stone's arm and led the way out of the building.

Jones held back. He looked at his sister, the woman for so many years was his only family.

"Zeke, take care of them. They will need help. Make sure they call Nate and Sophie." Parker said before he left.

"Here sis, take this burn phone. Then you can call us when you think it's safe. Just keep playing along. We will be back for you." Ezekiel whispered, then turned and walked out with the group. Parker stood rooted in her spot waiting for the bodyguard to wake up.

Annex:

Flynn Carson hated to be tased. It made his eyes blurry and gave him a headache. Jenkins brought him some tea when all the sudden the back door burst open and 5 people came through.

"Jenkins!" Eve' voice commanded

Flynn raced forward along with Jenkins, they grabbed Stone.

"What happened?" Jenkins demanded

"The retrieval went pear shaped" Someone who looked just like Stone answered.

"Pear shape, Pear shaped, it was a bad idea to have the world's best hitter on distraction detail." The tall man grumbled.

Only then did Flynn notice strangers in the Annex.

"Hardison go calm down. See if you and Ezekiel can get a reading on the lamp." Eliot said

Jones pulled the man aside and told him something in private. Stone groaned.

Flynn went to assist Jenkins and Eve. The Stone-Clone also assisted soon it was just the stranger and Jenkins were removing the bullet from Stone's Chest, pumping him with liquids as well as giving him a large dose of Bathsheba's oil. Stone was soon resting.

Eve walked away claiming to take a shower.

Flynn studied the stranger, somewhere in the recess of his mind, of a retrieval specialist with much longer hair retrieving the ruby of Shanghai. Flynn watched for years if the ruby would resurface.

"You are Eliot Spencer. You beat me to the Ruby of Shanghai." Flynn commented.

Eliot glanced at the well-dressed man. Fear masked with a bad attitude.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to arrest you and if Eve knows she won't say anything either. Your secret is safe here at the Library. We are just interested in magical items. Although you might want to tell your brother about your past." Flynn mentioned as he walked to his desk.

Eliot breathed a sigh of relief.

Eve came back out freshly showered and her hair braided.

"Spencer, this is the Senior Librarian, Dr. Flynn Carsen. Flynn this is Eliot Spencer, Stone's brother, world's best retrieval specialist. Here because his colleague Parker was kidnapped along with Cassandra." Eve said " The other gentleman is Alec Hardison. He is a hacker."

"Wait you didn't assign her to go to Saudi Arabia?" Flynn asked

"What?" Eve responded

" I saw her in a tomb fetching the Lamp of Isis. " Flynn stated.

Eve bellowed "Jones!"

Jones came into the main room of the Annex. Followed closely by Hardison. Stone blinked awake on the cot. Elliot came back in.

"You Rang?" Jones asked sarcastically.

" pull up Baer's movement. Any movements to Saudi Arabia."

Jones worked on the Computer and Hardison worked on his laptop.

Flynn ran around to look for the book for the book with the lamp of Isis. When he found, it he ran back to the main table.

"So, Cassandra was definitely fetching the lamp of Isis. She said that you told her to go and retrieve it. She also was there with a Dr. Alice White. Foremost expert of Greek and Roman antiquities." Flynn stated as he shows the picture of the lamp.

"Wait did you say, Alice White? " Eliot asked. As he looked at Hardison. Hardison's head sprung up from the laptop he was furiously working on.

"yeah, Alice White," Flynn answered confused why these two strangers were fixated on the name Alice White.

"Alice White is Parker's alias. A very old one. She hasn't been Alice White for years" Hardison mentions. "Did Parker say anything else."

"Well, she tased me, in the neck. I ended up back at the Library, and woke up three hours later." Flynn said.

"Yep, that's Parker." Eliot conceded.

"Guys I have a helicopter that was owed by Baer, it left for Saudi Arabia," Jones commented.

"So, wait, we just saw them in Fremont, why wouldn't Parker come with us?" Stone interjected

Eve turned to Elliot and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why she mentioned an amulet that causes pain between her and Cassandra. "Eliot replies

A crash made the room quiet as Jenkins came around the corner.

"Wait! An amulet, Mr. Carsen have we seen any indications of Helen and Clytemnestra Has resurfaced. "Jenkins pondered.

"Well, probably more it hasn't been years," Flynn responded

"Flynn explain" Eve interrupted

"The amulet of Helen and Clytemnestra. Forged to keep two sisters in communication between them allows them to feel each other's emotions, it worked for the sisters but its place on people who are not sisters will cause major burns, and the longer the wearer wears it, they succumb to the same fate as the sisters." Jenkins said

"What's the fate of the sisters?" Hardison asked

"Insanity, loss of limbs then death. The myth says they could hear each other's thoughts and it ended up driving them insane" Stone answered.

"Well considering they haven't been missing more than two days. We can assume that they have not had it for more than a day. So, we should find out their location. And get them home" Eve reasoned.

"We have another problem" Ezekiel mentions.

"What? Jones, what could be another problem?" Stone asked in a growl. Sounding very much like his brother.

"Parker mentioned calling a Sophie and a Nate. That we would need more help" Ezekiel.

"Parker said that?" Hardison asked.

"Yes, right before she ran off to rejoin Cassandra" Ezekiel commented.

"What does that mean?" Eve asked Eliot

"It means we are in a world of hurt" Eliot responds. As he turns to make the phone call.


End file.
